You Can't Change the Past
by Leabell323
Summary: Short one shot story about Sam and Liz and why Sam is civil with her. Cute Jasam and Jasamiel moment at the end. The story is a lot better than the summary I promise :). Rated K for one curse word.


So I know Sam and Liz are going to discuss Sam's pregnancy, and from what I've seen online, a lot of Jasam fans are annoyed because they don't think Liz should even be in Sam's proximity. I agree, but I also think that Sam and Liz having a relationship can't really be avoided. Also, I've seen that a lot of Sam and Jasam fans don't like that Sam is so passive towards Elizabeth. Hopefully this story will explain my reasoning for why Sam keeps things civil with her. It also naturally developed into a really sweet moment (atleast I think so) between Sam and Jason, and a really sweet family moment between Sam, Jason and Danny. Hopefully we eventually see something similar to this on the show. Enjoy everyone :)

*As always I do not own any characters, everything is owned by GH.*

Sam peeked out from the kitchen, as she watched Danny and Jake play in the living room. Jason had arranged with Elizabeth for Jake to come over for a play date, but needed to meet Carly at the Metro Court, so Sam stayed behind to watch the boys. Sam smiled as she watched them play and talk, grateful that Danny was able to have a relationship with his older brother.

"Mommy!"

Sam grabbed her tea and walked from the kitchen to the living room to see why Danny was calling her.

"What's up baby?"

"Mommy can we go play in my room? I want to show Jake my new Batman."

Sam watched as Danny's eyes lit up.

"Of course sweetie. But no running up the stairs okay?"

"Don't worry Sam I'll make sure Danny is okay going up the stairs."

"Aw thank you Jake. You're a great big brother."

Jake smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back as she watched Jake take his brothers hand to go up the stairs. Things were rocky for a while between her and Jake, but since he started therapy and building his relationship with Jason, she noticed how much more comfortable Jake had become around her. Sam picked up a magazine and began reading when she heard a knock on the door. Sam took another sip of her tea, set it back down on the table, and went to the door. Sam opened the door to find Elizabeth.

"Hi Sam. I tried to get in touch with Jason, but he wasn't answering so I figured I would come over. Jake's therapy appointment got moved up, so I need to pick him up a little earlier then planned."

"Aw, okay, the boys just went up to Danny's room a few minutes ago, but I can run up and go let Jake know you're here."

Sam watched Liz look at her watch.

"Well, I could probably give him another 10 minutes, we should still have enough time to get to his appointment on time. Is Jason here?"

"No, Carly called right after Jake got here. Come inside though and have a seat. Anyway, Carly said she had a bit of an emergency, you know how she is, so Jason met her at the Metro Court. He was hoping he would be back before Jake had to leave, but when he gets home I'll let him know what happened and you guys can figure out another day for Jake to come over. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh, no I think I'm good. Thank you."

Liz followed Sam over to the couch and sat down. Sam couldn't help but notice the awkward silence between them.

"So I just wanted to say thanks for letting Jake come by to play with Danny. You have no idea how happy Danny is when he gets to spend time with him."

"Trust me, it makes Jake happy too. He has Spencer and Aiden, but because they spend so much time together, they argue. I think Jake especially likes coming to see Danny because it's like a treat ya know? He doesn't have to worry about Danny taking a toy without him asking or stealing his juice. He gets to just come here and play."

"Yeah, I guess I never really thought of it like that. I never really lived with Krissy and Molly and I was so much older then them I never really had those kinds of sibling issues. Even with my brother, we didn't really grow up together, since my adoptive mother took him away, so I didn't get to experience that with him either. It's good that they sort of get the best of both worlds. They get to be brothers but without all the sibling drama. It must be really tough with three boys though, sometimes I can barely handle Danny."

Liz smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah it can be tough sometimes. The boys are really good though, I mean trust me they have their moments, they have their fair share of arguments, but they look out for each other too."

Sam looked over Liz's shoulder as the door opened and was glad to see Jason.

"Liz? Is everything okay with Jake?"

Liz stood up.

"Yeah, I tried to call you, Jakes therapy appointment got moved up so I had to come get him a little earlier. When I got here Sam explained where you were, and Danny and Jake had just gone upstairs so I figured I'd wait around a little so they could play a little more."

"Oh. Hmm. Okay. I'm sorry I wasn't here, you know Carly. Hey is it okay if Jake comes over again next week? Maybe Thursday?"

"Umm, let me check hold on."

Liz looked at her phone, and Sam realized she must be looking at a calendar.

"Umm, it looks like that should be okay. Jake has his therapy on Wednesdays, and it looks like I'm working an evening shift, but maybe I could pick him up on my way home?"

"Do you think maybe he could sleep over?"

"Uh, yeah I guess, I'm sure he would like that. Then maybe I could pick him up or you could drop him off in the morning?"

"Yeah. Yes! That would be great. I'm gonna go upstairs and let Jake know you're here and see how he feels about sleeping over."

Jason smiled, and walked over to Sam to peck her on the head before going upstairs. Sam could here Jake and Danny say his name, knowing how excited they were to see their father.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing to let Jake sleep over. I promise we'll take good care of him and I know it will mean a lot to Jason and Danny."

"I'm not going to lie I'm a little apprehensive, but its nothing against you or Jason. Look I know we have our history, but I do trust Jake around Jason. I do also trust him around you. I know you wouldn't let anything intentionally happen to him. I know he's in good hands when he's here whether he's here with you, Jason, or the both of you. I guess, I guess its just not having him home. It always feels better to have both eyes on your kids, but I know that's impossible and its important for Jake to spend time with his father and brother."

"No I completely understand. When Danny spends time with Monica or with my mom or sisters, I know he's safe, but I get it. I would feel better if I had my eyes on him at all times. But thanks. I really appreciate what you said about you trusting me around Jake. And if there's ever a time where Jake wants Danny to come over, just let Jason or I know and we can set something up, I know he's safe with you too."

Liz smiled and nodded. Sam looked up to see Jason carrying both Jake and Danny down the stairs.

"Mom, dad said I can sleep over here next week. Can I really?"

"Yeah Jake of course, I'll drop you off on my way to work and then either your dad will bring you home in the morning or I'll pick you up."

Sam watched Danny and Jake's eye's light up.

"Yay, mommy my brothers sleeping over next week."

"I know buddy, you sound really excited."

Danny shook his head and smiled. Sam saw Liz look at her watch again.

"Okay Jake, we gotta go, I don't know if your dad told you but your appointment got moved up. I don't want you to be late, so say goodbye to your dad, Danny and Sam."

Jason placed Danny on the floor and pulled Jake into a hug and kissed his forehead, placing Jake next to his brother afterward.

"Bye buddy. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay, bye Danny."

Jake hugged his brother and then walked over to Sam and hugged her too.

"Aww bye Jake. We'll see you next week."

"Bye everyone."

Sam watched Liz and Jake leave the penthouse.

"Daddy, I'm so excited for Jake to sleep over."

"I know buddy me too."

"I'm gonna go pick out the toys we are gonna play with."

Sam watched Danny sprint towards the stairs, and her and Jason said in unison, "NO RUNNING UP THE STAIRS."

Danny turned towards his parents and smirked at them, then walked slowly up the stairs towards his room.

Jason walked towards Sam, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap on the couch.

"Hi."

Jason smiled and kissed his wife, putting his arms around her.

"Hi back. How's Carly?"

"She's Carly, worried and putting her nose in other peoples business. Did I walk in on something earlier though?"

"Um, no, not really. Just making small talk I guess. We were both being civil."

"Thank you for that."

"No. You don't have to thank me. Elizabeth is Jake's mother, and Jake is Danny's brother. She's going to be in our lives whether I like it or not. Everything that happened a couple of months ago proves that we need to be careful how we all act towards each other around the boys. I may not particularly like Elizabeth, but Jake and Danny don't need to be pulled into our personal issues with each other. I think Elizabeth and I understand that. And although Elizabeth may not make the best choices when it comes to her own life, she is a good mother, and I know she's just trying her best to be a good mom just like I am."

"You're a great mother. An amazing mother, and you are going to be an even more amazing mother to our new baby."

Jason rubbed his hand on Sam's stomach. Jason gently moved her next to him, bending his head to place a kiss on her stomach.

"You're mommy loves your big brother, and I know she loves you just as much. She's not really the best cook though, but don't worry your Daddy will make sure you eat well."

Sam chuckled and smacked Jason's back as Jason looked up and smirked at her.

"Oh stop, I swear I have gotten better."

"You may have found better places to order from, but I don't know about you getting better at actually cooking things."

Jason kissed Sam again, and rested his hand on her stomach.

"But seriously, Elizabeth has put us through a lot, and you could easily treat her a lot worse, and no one would blame you for it. I'm proud of you for being the bigger person."

Sam sighed.

"It doesn't change anything though. Being mad, or nasty or spiteful doesn't change anything that happened, it doesn't give us the time back that we lost. It doesn't change that she almost kept Danny from us, it doesn't change that we almost got a divorce because she manipulated the situation. If I learned anything from when I spiraled out of control, its that no matter how many good or bad choices you make, you can't go back and change them. Have I forgotten everything that Elizabeth has done to us? Absolutely not. Do I think she would jump on any chance to be with you. Absolutely. But me being a bitch to her isn't going to change any of that. All it would do is possibly hurt the relationship Danny and our new baby will have with their brother, and I'm not going to do that to my children or to Jake. They shouldn't suffer for the mistakes of their parents."

Jason kissed Sam again.

"You're right. You're so smart. And beautiful. I think it's a girl. And if it is I hope she's just like her mother."

Sam smiled at her husband and felt her eyes water. Jason lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Hey, I miss her too. I always do, but now that you're pregnant again, I think about her a lot more."

"Me too Jason. I am so grateful and feel so blessed that we have this chance again, but it doesn't change how much I miss our daughter and how different our lives could have been if she had lived."

Jason pulled Sam towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Sam cried for a while, mourning the loss of their daughter. It had been so long since they had lost her, but being pregnant again brought all of her feelings back.

"Mommy why you crying?"

Jason turned to see Danny at the bottom of the stairs, staring at his mother, looking concerned. Sam wiped at her eyes, as Danny stood in front of them.

"Aw baby, don't worry, mommy just felt a little sad."

"Why you sad mommy?"

Jason looked at Sam, unsure of whether she told Danny about Lila. Sam shook her head no, knowing instinctively what he was thinking.

"Baby, do you remember when your fish died, how I told you he went to heaven?"

"Yeah mommy you said that's where everyone goes when they die, that's where you said daddy went."

"Yeah your right buddy, but I didn't really die, I was just lost, and it just took me a little while to get back to you and mommy, because I didn't remember where you were or who I was. Sometimes people go to heaven and stay there, your mommy is sad because she was thinking about someone who went to heaven."

"Who daddy?"

Jason picked Danny up and sat him on his lap.

"Well baby, a long time ago, daddy and I were going to have a baby, but I got sick right before the baby was born, and because of that, the baby, your sister, was sick too. Because she was a baby, she couldn't fight to get better like you did when you were sick, so she died and she went to heaven. Sometimes your daddy and I think about her and we get sad because we miss her, just like you and I got sad when daddy was gone."

"I had a big sister?"

"Yeah buddy you did, but she's in heaven now. She's an angel and she watches over me, you and mommy."

"What was her name?"

"We named her Lila, after daddy's grandma."

"I think Lila brought daddy back to us mommy."

"I think your right buddy."

"Don't be sad anymore mommy. Daddy is here now."

Sam smiled at her son.

"I'm so happy that Daddy is here. I love you and daddy so much."

"We love you too mommy, right Daddy?"

"Right buddy."


End file.
